bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Meisa Ichikawa/Fanmade Unit - Archairus Goddess (Light) - Omni Evolution: Electra
Before the great war, there were six forbidden deities dwelling in an otherwordly plane called Archairus, they all are in possession of immense forbidden powers... powers feared even by the Fallen Gods, powers that one of the goddesses yearned to claim. Although unrelated by blood, these goddesses were alike, though none possessed no knowledge as to why they are related with one another. One of the goddess decided to scheme against her five comrades, wishing that she could absorb their powers to rule all of creation. Although her ultimate plan was thwarted, fury wringed her soul, and the goddess created a legendary lock under the name Divine Intention to seal her former companions in a tomb. For vast eons, the sealed entities stayed conscious yet motionless, unable to escape the curse, until the Divine Intention split and shattered due to the great war between the gods and humans. The freed goddesses then shot out from the tomb, unbeknownst to their keeper as well as themselves, their mind is broken beyond repair, injected with immense anger and wrath that their fellow gods wished to destroy. ''THE GODDESSES '' Earth: Garde - Fire: Olympia - Water: Anna Thunder: Donavelle - Dark: Malefica - Light: Electra DO NOT POST THIS IN ANY OTHER WEBSITES WITHOUT MY CONSENT. PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU... IDK WANT TO USE THIS CONCEPT? IDK. Electra - 6*, 7*, Omni Electra has a basic form of a youthful and gorgeous woman with fair skin, black sclera and pink irises and black pupils and malicious-looking eyes. She has long whitish blonde hair that gradually turns to a light pink. She wears a revealing corset-like attire coloured white and rimmed with gold. A long skirt-like extension lengthens from the back that splits into three petal-like parts (similar to hi lo dress but the front part is a corset) coloured white rimmed with gold. Electra also dons long pink lace gloves, and wears no shoes. In addition, the goddess wears a golden laurel wreath crown adorned with minimal pearls. In her Omni Evolution form, Electra is seen laying on her side on a floating chaise lounge sofa -like cushion with a much more elaborate costume, her legs are extended but slightly bent, her left arm supports her torso (so that it is not completely lying down on the couch) by planting her elbow on the cushion while Electra's right arm is draped over her right leg. The couch has a half circle mirror that also acts as the back of the couch, implying Electra's vanity. Vain Goddess Electra - '★ ★ ★ ★ ★ '★ "I have no intention on aiding a fool such as you... though your powers are interesting." "Think not that your powers are of value. Know that I shall obtain it." The most powerful one of the Archairus Goddess as well as one of the most prominent and major goddess, Electra is known throughout the minds of the preachers prior to the discovery that she was actually a deity of the Archairus heavens. Deemed as a warrior goddess of light and the bringer of fortune and wealth, people have been worshipping the deity for eons. Her 'sisters' respect the almighty god, but often founded themselves hating on Electra due to her highly vain attitude and selifsh approach, acting as the most temperamental beings out there. Albeit, this small loathing quickly turned for the worse. Electra plotted together with one of her closest confidant, Malefica, to consume the powers of the other goddesses upon the belief and fear that when conjoined, the other goddesses may take over Archairus and its people. Electra then went on a thousand years slumber in an unknown void, misleading her fellow goddesses to believe that she is to store her powers for an incoming evil, in fact, Electra is perfecting her Divine Genocider magic to absorb the her comrades' powers. However she was caught red-handed by the goddess of wisdom, Donavelle, the latter then immediately informed the betrayal of Electra, and out of rage, the Divine Genocider was then turned into the Divine Intention to seal the goddesses for all eternity. The deceptive deity broke out of her void before entombing the goddesses into the Divine Intention as the ultimate repercussion, blinded by wrath, Electra accidentally locked Malefica as well in the seal before finishing the potent spell by hurling the Divine Intention to another dimension. After the disappearance of the 5 goddesses, terror broke in Archairus as rebel forces and saints started questioning Electra, and soon, they lost all morality and rebelled against the elite god. Worry became vengeance, and the goddess retaliated against her people, she casted a the Divine Genocider and ultimately destroyed her own realm. The destruction prompted Electra's celestial and physical figure to another world, the world in which her sealed 'sisters' wreaked havoc into. Seeing this as a chance to claim her former comrades' powers, Electra smiled, before arriving in the battlefield. Normal Attack: 15 hits Leader Skill: Dogma Of Deceit 40% boost to DEF and ATK of all units, possibility to restore HP and fully fills BB gauge when attacking. BB: Narcissist Impulse 25 combo powerful Light attack on all enemies, large chance to Paralyze opponents for two turns, and boosts BC and HC drop rate for three turns. SBB: False Sanctity 32 combo powerful Light and Dark attack on one enemy, boosts max HP and REC for three turns, and ATK relative to max HP for one turn. Olympus Obscurer Electra - ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ ★ "Not even you shall keep me from absorbing more power. Know that you shall lost this proud ability of yours." "Is it ruination that you wish?'"'' "My gratitude is of a blessing, summoner. Now, be my slave for the new form and power I have given you." The most powerful one of the Archairus Goddess as well as one of the most prominent and major goddess, Electra is known throughout the minds of the preachers prior to the discovery that she was actually a deity of the Archairus heavens. After landing in a foreign world, she discovered that her Divine Intention was shattered due to the immense clashing force of beings called humans as well as gods she never heard of. With pride and vanity, Electra then started an ungodly havoc in this foreign dimension, her powers were so potent that countless of armies and kingdoms were defeated in one flash of her abilities. Furthermore, the deity then sensed the smell of roses and blood in the field, across her, stood a familiar figure... Garde, the Archairanian Goddess of Nature. The latter relentlessly attacked her tomber with toxic vines pillaring out from the earth, knowing of all the lives and souls she reaped, Electra retaliated, stopping Garde's magic-infused vines with her very own psychokinetic force. The battle lasted for days, before Electra gained the upper hand, granting her final strike towards the losing deity. As Garde dramatically descended to the blood soaked ground, she laughed, and her killer finally knew of her wicked snicker. Electra finally unfurled that all the souls that Garde obtained and reaped will not be bestowed into the former, and out of anger, the vain god struck the goddess of nature, consuming her powers as the latter's body was reduced into wilting roses. With a new form of power, Electra then hunted down for her other comrades, she discovered the Serpentine Tiara in her path and immediately assumed that the governor of water, Anna, was killed. She then tracked down her killer, and sensed a scorching heat cracking the atmosphere, Electra grinned to see the now-power crazed Olympia. Seeing her as a foolish goddess from the start, Electre easily tricked the sun deity to lure her into a trap of illusions, behind the thick fabrication of illusion of warring gods that Olympia targeted, was the Divine Intention. The fire-clad goddess then turned into a blazing fury as she recklessly head-butted into the trap; Electra locked the new seal before appearing in Olympia's vision, purloining the magical essence of the fire wielder and leaving her now-heavily injured opponent to die. Escaping from the Divine Intention, Electra soon wandered in her cultivated path of destruction, as she slaughtered countless of armies of men. She was then ambushed by an unknown militia, alarmed, the goddess then poured out an invisible energy that prompted the attackers to bleed uncontrollably from every orifices. Soon, the armored men fell lifeless on the ground as Electra smiled wickedly, unearthing that the leader of the army was a miserable goddess of wisdom, Donavelle. As the thundering deity raged and threw a galvanic tantrum, a stream of lightning then pierced the air, targeting Electra herself. However, her plan to send the anger-infused lightning to another world failed as a barrier materialized around her, and with that, Malefica surfaced from her own void, smirking at her friend before dashing into battle with the angered Donavelle. Normal Attack: 15 Hits Leader Skill: '''Dogma Of Deception 40% boost to ATK and DEF for all units, adds Paralyze and Poison effect to all units' normal attacks and BB, possibility to restore HP and fully fills BB gauge when attacking, and starts out with full BB gauge for self. Extra Skill: Vainglory Negates all status ailments, casts powerful BB shield for three times every time an opponent uses BB, and probable 65% damage reduction for all units after a status ailment is inflicted. BB: Devoid Of Hope 27 combo powerful Light and Earth attack on all enemies, boosts BC and HC drop rate for four turns, largely raises critical hit rate for three turns, and fully fills BB gauge for two turns. SBB: Verzaken 35 combo powerful Light, Earth and Fire attack on all enemies, largely boosts BC and HC drop rate for four turns, largely raises critical hit rate for three turns, and prevents opponent from reducing BB gauge for three turns. UBB: Divine Genocider 46 combo massive Light, Earth, Fire, and Water attack on all enemies, enormously boosts BC and HC drop rate for three turns, enormously raises critical hit rate for three turns, heals all units HP for three turns, and 65% damage reduction for three turns. Deception Doyenne Electra - Omni Evolution "You must be a very powerful Summoner to be able to call upon the powers of this omnipotent god." "Hmph. I believe not that you have the magic to further fortify my abilities. But I shall take it."''' "You called me selfish. But isn't it egotistic to call me in my strongest form for your protection? Hehe. You are interesting. Be my slave." After the sudden betrayal of Malefica, Electra immediately lashed out and attacked as well. Fueled with the anger of treachery, the latter immediately defeated the goddess of the night. It was said that Malefica, for the first time in her life, begged for forgiveness. However, fury clouded Electra's vision and she relentlessly consumed the power of the dark goddess. Right after the final death of the condemned Archairus goddesses, Electra disappeared with a wicked laughter, and reports of her soon dissipated. However, her legacy as the sign of ultimate destruction and death was still alive and was spread among generations to generations. Experts believed that a similar being with the same power called upon her, or even another holy god has summoned her, but what they don't know is that Electra phased into a new form of reality. She fabricated a new world where she became the ultimate god of such a mysterious plane, there, she used her newfound powers to build an army... Hence, we can only wait until another armageddon shall begin... Normal Attack: 15 Hits Leader Skill: Vanity Of Venus 40% boost to ATK and DEF for all units, adds Paralyze and Poison effect to all units' normal attacks and BB, large possibility to restore HP and fully fills BB gauge when attacking, and starts out with full BB gauge for two units excluding self. Extra Skill: Doctrina Vanitatis Negates all status ailments, casts powerful BB shield for three times every time an opponent uses BB, probable 75% damage reduction for all units after a status ailment is inflicted, and large possibility to prevent opponent from lowering all units' stats when Divinus Aumeltum is equipped. Divinus Amuletum Not even the most intelligent being can fully comprehend what the Divinus Amuletum is, as the description of its powers and true potential is already obscured by the viewpoint of a being originating from a different reality as ours. We know not if it is an item, an ideology, or something even more. What the researchers picked up from various of hidden tombs and similar settings is that this material is the smallest bit of the deceptive goddess Electra's powers, and even so, when one focuses their magical abilities into this medium, destructive otherwordly powers will uncontrollably wreak havoc into the earth itself. Humans have replicated the Divinus Amuletum as a physical item in the form of an elaborate necklace with a rainbow-colored charm that forces the wearer to self-destruct their limits to reach unreachable chaotic powers hidden in the malice inside their hearts. BB: Divine Intention: Void 30 combo powerful Dark, Thunder, Earth attack on all enemies, boosts BC and HC drop rate for four turns, largely raises critical hit damage and rate for two turns, and fully fills BB gauge for three turns. SBB: Divine Intention: Seal 30 combo Light, Water, Fire attack on all enemies, 50% boost to Spark and Light damage for three turns, largely raises critical hit damage and rate for three turns, boost Max HP and REC for three turns. UBB: Gloria 60 combo massive Light attack on all enemies, largely boost Max HP for all units three turns, ATK relative to Max HP for self, 100% chance to critical hit for the next BB casted by two units for one turn*, and 100% chance to cause a prolonged Paralyze or Poisoned ailment if a certain amount of Sparks has been reached in that turn, prolonged Weakness or Injury when two units possess 50% or less HP left, and prolonged Sickness or Curse when four or more critical hits are inflicted to the opponent or to self or other units in the last turn.* *the next BB/SBB/UBB for two units (not including self) will surely land as critical hits, however, there is an exception. Only 10 of the hits of the BB will be critical hits, and the rest, normal ones. *the prolonged status ailment will be randomized if two or more of the qualfications of inflicitng said ailment has been reached. Category:Blog posts